


Beat Me, Be Mine

by decemberchild



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, M/M, based on that to do episode where they did arm wrestling, i don't know what to tag lol, it's simple and cute, short fic, soobin is frustrated, soobin is... falling, yeonjun is cute and strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decemberchild/pseuds/decemberchild
Summary: Yeonjun is strong and pretty and amazing. Soobin is just trying not to have a breakdown over it.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 268





	Beat Me, Be Mine

Soobin has a problem.

A big one. A big, cute, blue-haired problem.

It’s not fun constantly being around someone that causes so much horny energy to buzz under Soobin’s skin. He’d normally call himself laid-back,  _ unbothered _ even, and he’s not used to feeling like this - like he has an itch under his skin that he just can’t scratch.

He’s developed some coping mechanisms. Excusing himself from the room whenever Yeonjun smiles particularly widely so that he can go scream into a pillow, for example. Taking cold showers, that’s another one. In one case, banging his head against the mirror in the bathroom repeatedly… that one was a bit less advisable, but in his defense, Yeonjun  _ had _ touched him on the neck that day.

And right now - right now, Soobin is lying with his head hanging upside-down off his bed, phone held out in front of his face, desperately hoping that all the blood rushing to his head will make him stop thinking about Yeonjun when they were filming their  _ To Do _ episode earlier in the week, effortlessly beating their other three members in the arm-wrestling competition.

It makes Soobin want to hug himself with his arms and scream out loud, because Yeonjun is always so effortlessly cool, and it makes him want to giggle like a madman remembering Hueningkai’s laughter and Beomgyu’s dejection.

But it also, very uncomfortably, makes him  _ hot_.

Soobin isn’t a blushing virgin, but he’s also not got tons of experience, which must be the reason why something so innocuous can excite him so much,  _ continue _ exciting him so much long after the fact.

His traitorous mind replays the scene again and again; Yeonjun’s cool confidence, the way the corners of his mouth curved upwards as he readied himself for each match, already knowing he was gonna win. The natural strength in his slender arms, the fluidity in his body movements.

How it might feel if he sat on Soobin’s abdomen and used those arms to push his hands up above his head, holding on until no matter how Soobin flexed or pulled, he wouldn’t be able to shake him off.

Soobin groans.  _ Shut up, brain_, he thinks, to no avail.

No longer distracted by the videos playing on his phone, he throws it aside, and decides he had better go get some food, partly because it’s well past lunch time and partly because that will give him something to do other than lie in bed and be horny. Sweeping his hair back from his forehead like he can wipe away any further thoughts of Yeonjun, Soobin stands and shuffles out of the room, making his way to the kitchen.

At which point he freezes, because, sitting on a stool at the kitchen island, listening to music on his airpods and quietly eating a bowl of spicy cup ramen, is Yeonjun, blue hair and all.

He looks up as Soobin enters the room, licking spicy sauce off the corner of his mouth, and raises an eyebrow.

Probably because Soobin is gaping like an idiot. It’s not his fault - it’s  _ weird _ suddenly seeing the object of your inappropriate horny fantasies sitting on a stool eating noodles directly after having said inappropriate horny fantasies.

‘I thought you went to the convenience store,’ Soobin says, trying for casual.

‘I’ve been,’ Yeonjun says, unimpressed. He gathers up another over-large helping of noodles in his chopsticks. ‘Got back half an hour ago.’

‘Oh,’ Soobin squeaks, sidling past him and trying not to look at his lips. How long had he spent thinking about Yeonjun’s arms exactly? If anything, it had been a nice way to lose track of time.

He makes his own ramen in the kitchen area, staring at the water bubbling in the electric kettle so he won’t stare at Yeonjun and his colourful hair and smooth skin and cute cheeks and sharp dark eyes.

‘Soobinnie?’ comes Yeonjun’s voice, as Soobin is clipping the top of his noodles shut with his chopsticks.

‘Yeah?’ Soobin says nervously.

‘Can you get me a coke?’

‘Sure,’ Soobin says, relieved. That he can do.

He grabs a can of cherry coke from the fridge and tosses it to Yeonjun, who catches it without hesitation, using a slim finger to crack it open and filling the kitchen with the gentle sound of bubbles fizzing.

Soobin opens his ramen and stirs it with his chopsticks, making sure the noodles are tender.

A tad stiffly, he makes his way over to the kitchen island and plonks himself onto a stool opposite Yeonjun, who remains unconcerned, sipping from his coke and scrolling his phone screen.

Soobin, distracted by the slight peek of tongue in Yeonjun’s mouth as he drinks from the can, takes a huge bite of noodles without blowing on them, and spends the next few minutes trying to subtly writhe in pain.

Eventually, Yeonjun notices, and gives him a quizzical look. Soobin straightens his back sharply and does his absolute best to put on a cool, aloof expression.

‘What’s with you?’ Yeonjun asks then. ‘Why is your face… like that?’

Soobin gives up. ‘I burnt my tongue,’ he explains, lisping through the pain.

Yeonjun laughs and Soobin gives him a hurt look, but then he sets his coke can down on the island and pushes it over the surface of the island, to Soobin. ‘Have some,’ he offers generously. ‘It’s cold.’

Soobin stares down at the half-drunk coke can like it’s a venomous spider waiting to bite him. He eyes the rim of the opening - where Yeonjun was putting his lips and tongue mere seconds ago. His neck starts to sweat.

‘Soobin?’

‘Th-thanks,’ Soobin forces out, reaching for it. It really is cold to the touch, but Soobin just feels hotter as he brings it to his own lips, self-consciously taking a gulp as Yeonjun gazes at him wordlessly, now sitting with his chin propped on his hand.

Soobin finishes drinking without choking by some miracle, and even manages to smile as he hands the can back. When Yeonjun takes it from him, his fingertips brush against Soobin’s thumb for a microsecond.

‘Better?’ Yeonjun asks.

Soobin pauses, glances at Yeonjun’s soft expression. ‘Much.’

Yeonjun smiles, going back to his phone. Soobin blows far too much on his next bite of noodles and tries to unravel his scrambled brain.  _ You practically kissed him_, his brain tells him stupidly, and Soobin tries not to glance up at Yeonjun’s pink mouth  _ too _ much.  _ Yeonjun’s lips_, his brain says.  _ Yeonjun’s arms, Yeonjun’s tongue, Yeonjun’s eyes, Yeonjun’s… _

‘Hey,’ Soobin says loudly.

‘Hm?’ Yeonjun replies.

‘You never arm-wrestled with  _ me _ the other day,’ Soobin says, and immediately regrets it. Yeonjun looks at him with his calculating eyes, an eyebrow quirked delicately.

_ Idiot_, Soobin tells himself, and he can feel his cheeks getting hot and red and prickly with embarrassment.  _ Might as well just come out and say_, _“Please let me hold your hand, I’m desperate.”_.

‘Well, you came third,’ Yeonjun points out. ‘So I didn’t have to. We know I would have beaten you.’

‘Do we, though?’ Soobin says. He can’t seem to stop himself. His eyes flit down to Yeonjun’s flexing fingers.

‘Yes,’ Yeonjun says, undeterred.

‘Can’t we try?’ Soobin asks, and now he really does sound desperate, but Yeonjun smiles.

‘Fine, if you want me to beat you that badly.’

Yeonjun shakes out his sleeve, pulling it up so his forearm is bared, and Soobin sighs internally, realising he really does want to get beaten by Yeonjun  _ this  _ badly. Does Yeonjun have some kind of mind control power? It’s the only explanation, right?

Nonetheless, he pulls his own sleeve up, bunching it under his elbow. He’s going to take it seriously, at least. Maybe he can even put up a fight.

Yeonjun looks up at him as they clasp hands across the kitchen island, and  _great_ , now Soobin’s ears are turning red, too. Yeonjun’s palm is cool and soft against Soobin’s own warm hand. Soobin’s Adam’s apple bobs.

‘You say go,’ Yeonjun says, still staring at him, and his fingers twitch in Soobin’s grasp. He’s competitive.

Soobin takes a breath, squeezes Yeonjun’s hand like he’s testing the water.

‘Go!’

Immediately, Soobin pushes with all his might, but Yeonjun’s arm holds fast, barely even budging. Soobin looks up to see Yeonjun’s satisfied smile is back on his face, and before Soobin can even react, Yeonjun has pushed his hand down to the table with an audible  _thump_.

The toned muscles in his slim arm push and flex under the skin as he does so.

Soobin shivers, just slightly, back of his neck prickling.

‘Okay,’ Soobin says, putting a concerted effort into keeping his voice steady. Yeonjun is so strong, so impressive. So attractive. ‘You got me.’

They’re still holding hands.

‘Easy,’ Yeonjun teases, eyes sparkling. He’s cute. Soobin closes his own eyes for a moment.

Yeonjun gets up suddenly, pulling his hand out of Soobin’s hold, and Soobin’s eyes snap open again. Yeonjun is close, leaning his face into Soobin’s, corners of his mouth curved upwards, just a little.

‘Here,’ he says, and his voice is much softer than usual. Soobin feels frozen to his seat. ‘Loser’s consolation prize.’

Yeonjun leans in, and softly presses his lips to Soobin’s cheek, letting them linger there for a second or two.

Soobin’s brain shuts down.

It must show on his face, because Yeonjun laughs delightedly when he pulls away. ‘You should start working out, Soobinnie. If you can last 5 seconds against me,’ he says through a smirk, ‘I’ll give you another one.’

Then, he walks off, leaving his empty can and cup ramen on the island for Soobin to clean up.

_ Fucking hell_, Soobin thinks to himself. _ I need to join a gym_.


End file.
